Smexy Voice
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie - Mingyu memiliki kelainan dengan kendali dirinya. Ia begitu terobsesi dengan suara sejak tidak sengaja mendengar guru kesehatan bercinta dengan sahabatnya. Dan disinilah dia, sangat tersiksa saat mendengar Wonwoo bernyanyi di hadapannya. BxB


Sebenarnya ini ada Yunjae vers yang sudah pernah di share ke akun FB. Ya, saya orang yang sama dengan penulis itu kalau-kalau kalian penasaran. Hahahaha...

* * *

 **Mingyu** bukan pria yang suka keluyuran ke klab-klab malam dan menghabiskan uang hanya untuk mabuk atau sekadar tidur dengan gadis tak dikenal. Dia pria terhormat, berpendidikan dan memiliki masa depan cerah. Dia sudah mengecap pahit manis dunia mulai dari menggelandang, bekerja sebagai penyebar brosur, petugas kebersihan, apapun ia kerjakan hingga kini Mingyu menjadi kalangan berjas dan berdompet tebal. Ia bukan pria sombong, Mingyu dikenal tenang dan penuh perhitungan. Setiap geraknya bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Tapi bukan manusia jika ia tak memiliki kelemahan bukan? Inilah Kim Mingyu, pria yang dipandang dengan decak kagum entah oleh pria atau wanita, memiliki kelemahan yang mungkin bisa ditertawakan semua orang.

Seorang Kim Mingyu memiliki obsesi dengan suara indah seseorang. Entah itu pria atau wanita, jika suara mereka menarik perhatian Mingyu maka tidak ada jalan lain kecuali membiarkannya bertindak. Karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa bernafsu jika teman kencannya tidak memiliki suara indah. Meski seorang model pakaian dalam paling seksi di dunia berdiri di hadapan Mingyu dengan telanjang, libidonya akan tetap dingin selama wanita itu tidak memiliki suara yang mampu membangunkan jiwanya yang liar.

Mingyu sadar dengan kelemahannya ini, ia menyadarinya sejak masih remaja. Insinden sore hari ketika Mingyu tak sengaja berjalan masuk ke ruang kesehatan sekolah membuatnya terpenjara seumur hidup. Bukan tujuannya, bukan pula kemauannya, mendapati guru kesehatan dan salah satu temannya sedang bercinta di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Semua di luar kendali dan keinginan Mingyu tapi suara itu, desahan dan rintihan itu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menulikan telinganya.

Sejauh ini Mingyu berhasil mengendalikan diri, meski beberapa kali ia pernah secara brutal menyerang pegawai kantornya sendiri. Itu bukan masalah besar bagi Mingyu karena wanita-wanita itu tidak merasa dirugikan. Tapi lain hal jika Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang ia serang. Seperti malam ini, ketika dia mendengar seorang pria cantik bersuara surga tengah menyanyikan lagu sendu.

Malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, keputusannya keluar rumah adalah sebuah malapetaka. Mingyu bertemu Junhui adalah sebuah kesalahan dan tentu saja membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh sahabatnya juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan pertama dilanjutkan dengan kesalahan kedua, kesalahan ini berlanjut ke kesalahan berikutnya, hingga kesalahan-kesalahan lain.

Kesalahan lagi ketika ia membiarkan dirinya duduk terpaku mendengar sosok indah yang sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah piano putih megah. Pria ramping berambut gelap, dengan kemeja biru muda licin yang dibalut dengan rompi hitam senada rambut yang menghiasi wajahnya, menyembunyikan kening dan sedikit mata yang separuh terpejam. Kakinya ringan mengetuk dan jarinya cekatan mengejar nada, mengalunkan melodi indah, hingga ia membuka mulutnya. Menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekali tak Mingyu kenali karena ia sibuk menguasai indranya. Indra yang berteriak untuk menyeret pria itu dari tempatnya berada.

"Mingyu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tahu, matamu seperti sedang menelanjanginya."

Sedetik Mingyu mengalihkan matanya hanya untuk mengirim tatapan mematikan kepada Junhui yang sibuk memotong daging di hadapannya.

"Ini restoran, bukan klab malam. Jaga sikapmu."

"Kau mengenalnya Jun?"

"Jeon Wonwoo? Dulu dia satu universitas dengan kita. Fakultas seni, spesialisasi musik."

Mingyu melempar pandangan tak percaya pada Junhui, bagaimana mungkin ia tak pernah mendengar suara seindah ini jika mereka satu universitas?

"Kau takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri, karena itu kau tak pernah mendengar suaranya. Tidakkah kau ingat melewatkan semua festival kampus karena kau takut menyeret beberapa penyanyi untuk – Yah! – Kim! "

Junhui tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Mingyu dengan gesit beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan tenang dan tegas menghampiri sosok yang kini berdiri di samping piano dengan seulas senyum, sama sekali tak menyadari bahaya yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Terkejut Wonwoo memutar kepalanya hingga mendapati seorang pria tinggi dan tampan berdiri di hadapannya. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benak Wonwoo tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menerutkan alis dan memandang Mingyu dalam diam.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mendengar nada mengancam dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berdeham dan membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kering. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya bermain dengan kesabaran pria yang berdiri di hadapannya karena Wonwoo dapat melihat sesuatu tersembunyi di balik sinar matanya, dan dia tidak mencoba.

"Piano? Ya. Lagu terakhir."

Tanpa penjelasan Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan Junhui yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo berusaha keras menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram Mingyu dengan kuat, matanya nyalang mencari pertolongan tapi semua orang dalam restoran hanya menatap mereka dalam diam dan tegang. Sekilas Wonwoo menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dan berusaha meminta pertolongan darinya.

"Jun!"

"Dia tidak akan membantu, simpan suaramu atau kau akan menyesal."

Sekali lagi Wonwoo melempar tatapannya pada Junhui dan mendapat balasan berupa sebuah isyarat, Junhui meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir dan menggeleng dengan lemah. Diam.

Mingyu melempar Wonwoo ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan cekatan. Melajukannya seakan setiap menit seharga batu berlian, memarkirkannya sembarangan di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Wonwoo mengerjap, ia tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan pria aneh itu. Pria yang bahkan Wonwoo tak ketahui namanya.

"Tuan!"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Berhenti menarikku Kim Mingyu!"

"Benar, panggil namaku dengan suara indahmu."

"Yah!"

Mereka tidak dalam posisi nyaman, tapi siapa yang peduli jika Mingyu bisa merasakan bibir lembut dan hangat dengan nafas halus menghentak kulitnya meski mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Wonwoo berontak, bibirnya merapat membentuk garis tipis, mengabaikan lumatan dan gigitan menggoda dari Mingyu, tangannya mengepal kuat dan mendorong Mingyu sekuat tenaga. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tak bergeming, tangannya sibuk membuka pintu ketika sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyangga tengkuk Wonwoo agar tak terjatuh ketika pintu terbuka.

Wonwoo tersedak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menyangga tubuhnya bergerak dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi Mingyu tak memberi kesempatan Wonwoo untuk menghindar ketika tubuhnya terus mendorong Wonwoo hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding yang kokoh dengan keras.

"Urgh."

Mingyu meninggalkan bibir Wonwoo hanya untuk berbisik, memberikan sensasi menggelitik pada kulit Wonwoo ketika Mingyu menjilat ringan sepanjang garis bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu."

Dengan penuh tekanan Mingyu mendorong bibirnya kembali menguasai bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang membuat Mingyu melakukan hal seperti ini tapi Wonwoo tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Bagaiamana cara ia lepas dari pria ini dan bagaimana cara ia mengendalikan suara erangannya ketika seseorang sedang mencumbu bibirnya.

Di sisi lain Mingyu hampir frustasi ketika keinginanya merasakan mulut Wonwoo tak terpenuhi hingga cara licik muncul di pikirannya. Mingyu mendorong sebelah tungkainya di antara kaki Wonwoo, membelai pelan selangkangan Wonwoo hingga ia tersedak dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas. Cepat Mingyu menyusurkan sutra panasnya mengecap rasa Wonwoo. Memanggut pelan bibir yang mulai membengkak ketika lidahnya memijit lembut rongga mulut Wonwoo.

"Ungghh—"

Erangan Wonwoo mengirim sengatan keseluruh indra Mingyu, dengan kasar ia mendorong tungkainya merasakan kejantanan Woonwoo yang mulai mengeras. Menghapus jarak yang masih berada di antara mereka. Menikmati erangan halus atau rintihan samar yang tercipta ketika Mingyu menggerakkan tungkainya. Wonwoo merasakan keseimbangannya menghilang dan meletakkan tangannya kasar mencengkeram pundak Mingyu yang terbungkus kemeja tipis. Jarinya menancap tajam masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh.

"Mingyu! Apa yang – Unghh – berhenti menggerakkan kakimu – Oh Sial!"

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu terus menggerakkan kakinya ketika kedua tangannya pelan membelai punggung Wonwoo dan meremas bokong Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang rendah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Mingyu.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku tahu, kau membuatku gila Wonwoo. Suaramu begitu dalam, berat dan menyenangkan seperti hujan yang membasahi seluruh indraku."

Tanpa aba-aba Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo dan membawanya memasuki pintu lain. Mata Wonwoo melebar seketika, tak lama kemudian punggungnya bertemu dengan ranjang empuk dan dada bidang Mingyu yang mendekat. Memposisikan dirinya di antara tungkai Wonwoo yang terbuka.

"Kim! Kau mabuk! Hentikan atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Mingyu tersenyum, senyum yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berpacu dua kali lipat. Membuatnya tak menyadari Mingyu sedang mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya, melepas sepatu yang masih rapi menghiasi kakinya. Wonwoo menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku, mendorong tubuhnya menjauh tapi Mingyu dengan mudah menyeretnya kembali.

"Kim—"

"Ingatlah mulai saat ini, suara ini, bibir ini dan tubuh ini hanya milikku!"

Wonwoo menatap nanar ketika Mingyu menyusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang tungkai Wonwoo, membelai ringan paha Wonwoo hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangan Mingyu mengusap pelan perut Wonwoo sebelum dengan kasar kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman terbuka. Wonwoo meronta ketika merasakan tangan kasar Mingyu merobek rompi dan kancing kemejanya. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tangan Mingyu menjauh, tapi kekuatan mereka tak sebanding karena sedetik kemudian Wonwoo dapat merasakan tangan hangat membelai sisi tubuhnya. Jari Mingyu malas menyusur kulit lembut yang terbentang di hadapannya sebelum menemukan puting yang mengeras dan memijatnya dengan ringan menggoda.

"Hnngg— Min—"

Mingyu menyeret bibirnya merasakan rahang Wonwoo yang mengencang, menghujaninya dengan ciuman ringan sebelum menandai leher Wonwoo dengan jejak keunguan di tempat terbuka. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membuka sabuk Wonwoo yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Nafas Wonwoo memburu, semakin ia berontak semakin ia kehilangan tenaga. Lengannya terangkat, jemarinya merapat mencoba menahan suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mencium telapak tangannya. Meletakkan tangan Wonwoo di pundaknya yang bidang ketika dengan pelan dia mendorong tubuhnya, menghapus jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Wonwoo mengerang kasar dan menutup matanya rapat merasakan kelelakian mereka yang sudah mengeras saling menggesek. Nafas Wonwoo memburu, jemarinya meninggalkan jejak panjang di lengan Mingyu yang masih terbalut kain. Sensasi kain yang menggesek tubuh Wonwoo membuatnya pusing dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Mingyu terus menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika tangannya cekatan menyingkirkan celana Wonwoo yang masih menggantung di pinggangnya. Membelai pelan milik Wonwoo yang mulai basah di balik celana dalamnya. Wonwoo mengerang, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan suaranya yang memenuhi ruangan atau kenyataan pria lain sedang membelai dirinya. Yang ia inginkan hanya menyingkirkan rasa menginginkan yang memenuhi dirinya seakan ia sosok tak sempurna. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melengkapinya.

"Aahhhhh—Minhng—"

Mengerti apa yang di inginkan Wonwoo, Mingyu menarik lepas kain terakhir yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Sejenak Mingyu menghentikan kegiatanya ketika melihat sosok indah terlentang tanpa pertahanan di hadapannya. Begitu bersih dan cantik. Membuat Mingyu ingin menyusurkan lidahnya kesepanjang kulit Wonwoo dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Mingyu mengusap pelan perut Wonwoo, merasakan perut kencang terlatih dan indah, kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sebelah tangan Mingyu membelai paha Wonwoo, sekuat tenaga menahan diri tidak menyentuh Wonwoo yang sepenuhnya mengeras. Mengumpulkan rintihan protes atau erangan menuntut yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo merasakan lidah panas Mingyu membelai miliknya. Menyelimutinya dan mengambil keseluruhan milik Wonwoo ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lenguhan lembut memenuhi ruangan ketika pinggang Wonwoo konstan menyamakan ritme gerakannya dengan mulut Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu tergelak dan memberikan efek getaran pada milik Wonwoo.

"Oh Tuhan—hnnngg—aa-aaahhhh—"

Mulut Mingyu meninggalkan milik Wonwoo, menggantinya dengan jari-jari panjangnya ketika lidahnya cekatan menggoda lubang Wonwoo yang mengetat, menarik lidah Mingyu semakin dalam, membuat Wonwoo melenguh dan mencengkeram rambut Mingyu dengan kasar.

"Please—please—uurggghh—"

Mendengar suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kehilangan kendali, tanpa peringatan Mingyu menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sekali dorongan. Membuat Wonwoo menjerit kesakitan dan mecengkeram pundak Mingyu begitu kuat hingga darah segar tergores.

"Won—aahh—sebut namaku—"

"Ahh—sa—sakit—"

Mingyu bergeming, menyikap rambut Wonwoo yang menutupi keningnya dan mengecupnya pelan, membelai pipi Wonwoo hingga nafas Wonwoo teratur sebelum menarik dirinya dan menghujam kembali. Membuat Wonwoo memekik dan menggigit bibirnya. Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka, mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo ketika ia berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan yang membuat Wonwoo melihat bintang. Wonwoo dapat merasakan milik Mingyu yang keras dan kokoh menusuk lubangnya berulang kali hingga akhirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo mengerang rendah penuh nikmat.

"Minghhnn—aahh—"

"Wonwoo-aah—ngh-"

"Ahh—ahh—ngghh—Mingyuuh"

Erangan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu gila, dengan brutal ia mendorong hingga Wonwoo menjerit nikmat dan bergerak tak beraturan. Mingyu merasakan dinding Wonwoo mengencang dan memompa milik Wonwoo sesuai ritme percintaan mereka. Rintihan Wonwoo semakin keras ketika puncak menerjangnya seperti badai, menumpahkan semua benihnya di tangan Mingyu.

Merasakan lubang Wonwoo yang mengetat nikmat akibat kontraksi orgasmenya, Mingyu menyemburkan benihnya diiringi erangan rendah yang membuat telinga Wonwoo terbakar. Tubuhnya terasa penuh, cairan panas Mingyu mengalir pelan di sepanjang paha Wonwoo, membuatnya bergidik geli.

Tak banyak tenaga tersisa ketika Mingyu dengan malas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Wonwoo tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya. Menyusul Wonwoo yang tertidur tanpa merasa risih dengan tubuh mereka yang masih kotor.

Udara dingin membelai kulit Wonwoo tapi bukan itu yang membangunkannya dari tidur, tapi sesuatu yang panas dan keras sedang menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu menyentuh tempat menyenangkan yang membuat Wonwoo mengerang rendah. Membangunkan semua indra yang masih tertidur.

"Ahh—Wonwoo—nikmat—"

Mata Wonwoo seketika terbuka ketika mengenali suara yang dalam semalam sukses memenuhi pendengarannya. Mendapati Mingyu yang bergerak mendesak tubuh Wonwoo dengan tusukan brutal dan kuat.

"Mingyu? Kau—aahhh—"

"Disana!"

"Ahh—ngghh—aahhhh—"

Malam itu, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang dilakukan Mingyu hingga ia tak ingin mengingatnya, tapi dalam beribu kesalahan yang ia buat Mingyu bersyukur melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyeret Wonwoo pulang bersamanya. Karena mulai saat itu ia tak lagi butuh suara lain untuk membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

"Just moan my name Wonwoo."

 **_Tamat_**

* * *

Semoga gak banyak typo. Eheheheh


End file.
